Seppuku
by lilmsangle
Summary: Kagome joined the band of seven after a betrayle from her own group. Of course Bank and Kaggs hit it off, but Kagome has a promise to keep that might tear them apart forever. I do not own anything noticeable, everything goes to its respective owners.
1. Chapter 1

Feb 10

Kagome was not supposed to come back for a few weeks. She said she needed time off. That was her worse mistake. As soon as she took off InuYahsa went and mated Kikyou and brought her into the group. By the time Kagome came back everyone loved her. Songo called her little sister, as did Miroku, InuYasha bent to her every whim, even Shippo started calling her mom. It broke Kagome`s heart to see the happy looks and awe on their faces. They had forgotten her.

The day Kagome came back she walked to the village alone. It was like any other time really, nobody came to greet her back at the well anymore. She hesitated at the tree line when she felt Kikyou, and thats when she saw how everyone looked at Kikyou. She was left out of breath, and trembeling. One hiccup escaped and all looked to see the look of utter devestation and heartbrake on Kagome`s face. No one moved or told Kagome that they didn`t mean it. No they looked at her with anger, as if she wasn`t supposed to be here anymore and that they didn`t want her to be here. They abandoned her and didn`t even care! Kagome did the only thing she could think of at the time, she fled.

May 1

'No!' Kagome thought,'Dont think about that anymore!'Kagome sighed to her self. She could never get out of this cycle could she. No Kikyou even took Koga away from her. It was like anytime anyone saw Kikyou they were like Kagome who? It wasn`t fair to Kagome at all. All through the thoughts Kagome some how managed to change in to her only pair of clean clothes, her old school uniform. Kagome heard footsteps coming her way and reacted on instinct. She grabed the kuni she had bought and hide some senbon in her sleave. Kagome droped in to a crouch like her sensei tought her and melded into the shadows of the trees. When the footsteps stoped a voice boomed out,

"Little ninja witch, you dont need to hide from me."

"Then show yourself" Kagome`s voice boomed with the power she possessed. No one should be able to tell what she was! Everyone assumed she was a miko, they never asked her about it. A figure amerged from the wood line into her vision. The figure had midnight hair that was in a braid down just past his knees. Kagome had no idea what the purple star on his head was supposed to mean, but he pulled it off or so thought Kagome. Kagome even found his Banryu to be cute. She took a quick look at his companion and her gay-dar went off the charts.

"Now that you`ve seen us, how about you show yourself?" The smirk in his(the cute one`s) voice pissed Kagome off to no end. She quikly threw a kunai, which he dodged,and ran up close. She pushed him down on the ground,which was not expected, and straddled his hips. Kagome used her legs to pin his down and used her left hand to pin his above his head. He stoped struggleing when Kagome put a knife to his throat. That was also when he got a good look at her. Kagome knew she was beautiful, leaving InuYasha had helped boost her confidence. Once Kagome had accepted that she was a witch, her eyes went from being brown to electric blue. Her hair could change at will, right at this moment it was about chin length and was a dark purple, almost black but you could see it was still purple. The man pinned beneath was dazed for a few minutes, he could do nothing but stare at the beauty above him. When he got his barings he tried to buck her off but found that his legs would not move. A quick look down showed that Kagome`s calfs were across his knees, alowing no motion to come from any part of him. Kagome noticed that the companion inch closer to help his leader.

"Ah ah ah. If I just let you up so soon you`ll leave me. Now where would be the fun in that?" Both men froze for different reasons. The companion was frozen due to Kagome`s powers not letting him, and the man pinned beneath her froze due to the sound of her voice. When not in intimidate mode it was quiet husky, much like liquid sex or so she was told. Kagome felt the shiver go through the pinned man and smirked. "Now what is your name?"

It was the pinned mans turn to smirk. He leaned up and nipped her ear before whispering "Bankotsu"

Kagome tried not to show how much it affected her, but was failing miserably. Her voice squeeked " And your companion?"

" His is Jakotsu. We are two of the last four remaining band of seven and we were wondering if you would join us." He winked at the end of his statement. Kagome helped him up and looked at him with a blank stare.

"So all you want is to offer me a job? and pray tell, why the hell would I join you?" The change in demenor made Bankotsu`s head spin. What just happened to the humor in her voice? It was like she was a different person.

"We would watch your back in bad times and fights. You would have companionship." The look on her face said no, "Look, we wouldn`t ask unless we needed it. This group we are going up against is tough! The half demon alone wouldn`t be a problem, But that undead miko, taijiya, and monk in with that half demon make it impossible to defeat them!"

Kagome pirked up at the end, So they were fighting InuYasha. The smile returned to Kagome`s face. " Ok I`ll help. I have a little vendetta towards the group too, and if you play your card right then I mayjust stay."

"Come on- wait you said you would help? Really?" Kagome nodded at his obvious enthusiam."So why do you not like that group?"

"The clay pot bitch. She not only took half of my soul, no she had to go take my spot in the group. InuYasha, the half demon, was to be my mate! Sango,the Taijiya, was my sister! Miroku, the monk, was my soon to be my brother in law! Shippo, a little fox demon you havent met yet, was my son! She was there for just a few weeks and took everything from me so I`m going to take whats mine back!" Both boys shrunk back at the fury withheld from Kagome`s voice. Kagome took a few minutes to calm down. Then they took off for camp.

Everyone arrived at camp at noon. There were two figures huddled by a fire, They jumped to attention when Bankotsu walked into camp.

"The bald one is Renkotsu, and the one with claws is Suikotsu. They are the other two of the band of seven well now band of five." Kagome heard the sadness in his voice, but chose to ignore it. She looked between Renkotsu, Suikotsu, and Jakotsu with unseeing eyes. It kind of creeped them out a little. She slowly walked forward untill she was right in front of Suikotsu, and lightly touched his abdomin right above his navle. It wasn`t pushing at all but it was enough to send Suikotsu to the ground, coughing and hacking up blood.

"Tsk. Just as I thought. As soon as I entered camp I knew you were hurt! You have internal bleeding, Do you know how deadly that is? Stupid boys just cant ask for help can they!" Kagome continued her rant while she layed him on a mat. She had started taking off his shirt when Renkotsu garbed one of her hands.

"What do you think you are doing to my brother?" Kagome snorted at his tone. Does he think he`s being scary? really?

"What do you think, you thick headed lice biter? Did you not listen to my rant? Cause if you did you`d know that I was trying to heal him. And the longer we sit here tiwdleing our thumbs, the less likely he`ll survive!" At the thought of his brother dieing Renkotsu let Kagome`s hand go. He nodded his consent for her to continue. Both Bankotsu and Jakotsu stared at Kagome with open mouths. Renkotsu was one of the scariest, Next to Bankotsu him self, of the band of seven! And Kagome didn`t even bat an eyelash, She even got him to back off! "Close your mouths, you`ll catch flies if you dont."

Both boys closed there mouths with an audible snap, and watched Kagome. Kagome had Suikotsu`s shirt open and put her hands over his navle. Her Hand glowed a mint green and moved over Suikotsu`s abdomin. She would go from pantline up to his sholders and back down to his pantline,over and over she did this. Aside from the glowing it looked like Kagome was caressing Suikotsu, and Bankotsu did not like that for some reason. The frown on Bankotsu`s face looked like it was going to be etched there. Kagome closed her eyes, and began humming. It took a few minutes but eventually Suikotsu opened his eyes. He grbbed one of Kagomes arms and sat up. Kagome frowned,eyes still closed, and said,"But you`re not fully healed! Why stop now when I could finnish it out and not worry about it?"

"I can finish the rest out on my own, and you have used most of your powers you need to rest. You will rest." Nobody noticed that Kagome twitched with aggitation. The boys crowded around their now miracuously heald brother. The air droped a few degrees and all four boys looked at Kagome. Kagome`s bangs hid her eyes from veiw, she stood rigid and still. Everybody froze when she spoke.

"Who do you think you are? InuYasha? My father? Where do you get off ordering me around like I`m some stupid bitch who can`t think for herself? I take orders from only one man, and you are not him! I am Not some stupid pet, and will not tolerate being treated as one! And besides, as you are now you are more of a hinderence then a help! So I sware to all thats holy, If you do not lay back down and let me finnish what I fucking started then I will use froce. Got that?" All boys quivered at the mercy of this obviously pissed off witch. Suikotsu did as told and layed back down, the others made excuses to leave the cave, Bankoutsu went hunting with Renkotsu, and Jakoutsu went to go gther some fire wood. Kagome huffed and sat back down next to Suikotsu to finnish the healing she started. A few hours later the other boys came back to see the campsite cleaned up, a pit for the fire set up, some sticks were layed out for food, and all there extra clothing plus a certain witch was missing. Suikotsu was passed out on the same mat as before.

"There you pansys are! I was wondering what happened to you guys. Took you long enough!" Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and Renkotsu turned and saw a very wet Kagome walking back with all of there now clean extra clothes. Of course, Renkotsu and Bankoutsu being two stright men only saw a wet Kagome in a white shirt. Jakotsu, being the only gay man around, snorted and chuckled at Kagomes confused look. Kagome put down the clothes she had just washed and looked at her shirt, she sighed when she realized what it was the boys were looking at. Then she did something crazy, Kagome pulled her shirt off completely. Bankotsu and Renkotsu almost whined at the offendig article that was keeping half of Kagomes lusious body from veiw, Jakotsu squeeked and turned around mumbleing something about crazy sisters and horny men. Kagome raised an eyebrow and chuckled at the ogling, she turned and bent at the waist over to look through her bag. The men`s attention switched from Kagome`s bra to the almost now visable panties that were hidden beneath her forest green skirt, both men secretly wished that a breez would come through. Unfortunately for them, Kagome found what she was serching for before the formentioned breez could come. She put the shirt she grabbed from her bag on and turned towards Bankotsu and Renkotsu with humor in her eyes and a smirk formed on her lips.

"Do you boys see something you like?" Kagome asked withalmost perfect innocence. She would`ve gotten away with it if it were not for her smirk. Bankotsu sobered up and looked away,embaressed at being cought ogling, Renkotsu on the other hand had no shame and continued ogling. Bankotsu got fed up and slaped Renkotsu on the back of the head.

"Would you go get the food cooking?" It was more like a silent comand then a request. Renkotsu nodded solemly, he walked away pouting at having his ogle time being cut short. Kagome chuckled. "Oh don`t think I`ve forgot about you over there, little miss innocent."

"Promise to be rough?" Kagome chuckled at the shocked look that crossed Bankotsu`s face. A smirk crossed his face and he walked over and pulled kagome close. He nipped her ear,again.

"Only if you make the same promise." His husky voice invaded Kagome`s ear and made her shiver. Bankotsu pulled back and winked before letting go and walking back to camp with a smirk on his face. It took Kagome a few minutes and deep breaths to collect herself enough to walk back to camp.

May 4

"So Kagome tell me more about yourself?" Bankotsu sat next to Kagome on the grassy hill. "What do you want to know?" This week Kagome`s hair was sakura blossom pink and in two waist length pigtails. Her eyes were a shade off from blood red and squinting in the sun light.

"Do you have any upstading promises with anyone?" Kagome sighed and layed back on the grass. He just had to ask that question.

"Remember you asked for this. When I was 12, me and seven of my friends were out about the village. The next thing any of us knew we were in an underground bunker of sorts. A gang of radicals had kidnaped us. We were there for weeks, and the only way to get out was to agree to the promise. On the honor of our family, if we did not find and marry a person after 4 courtships then we must commit seppuku, but here`s the catch we must obey every command given to us by the other in the relationship. After a few weeks I was the only one left who would not agree, so they took to starving me. When that didn`t work they started beating me. I was missing for three months, starved for two months, and beat for one. One day I grew tired and finally agreed to the promise. The next time I awoke I was in the healers hut, and had to give my statement to the leader of the village about what happened happened." Bankotsu looked at Kagome with wide eyes.

"How meny courtships have you had?" Bankotsu knew this was prying but he couldn`t help it. He was naturally curious about everything, which got him in a lot of truble.

"None of your buissness. I`ve had as meny as I`ve had, and thats all there is to it. I don`t need you to worry over me. Got that?" Bankotsu grew quiet, lost in his own thought. He was like this for the rest of the night.

May 17

"Kagome would you like to court me?" Bankotsu cringed at how nervous he sounded, even to hisself."No, um.. So Kagome, would you possiblely consider courting me? No no! That not right eather!"

"Ok," Bankotsu whipped around. There standing behind him was Kagome herself. "I`ll court you."

Kagome rolled off the tree she was leaning on and walked over to Bankotsu, and sealed the deal with a kiss."Not right now. Later I promise."  
Bankotsu sighed and pulled back."Ok, later."

May 18

Kagome was the first to wake up. She groaned and rolled over wishing someone would turn the sun off. She was dozeing off again when she felt it, An aura long since felt but unforgettable to her. InuYasha. Kagome`s face twisted into a snarl. How dare he show up close to her! The others felt the change in atmosphere and snaped awake. They all looked at her rigid form and was instantly set on edge. Kagome looked back and mouthed 'InuYasha.' Bankotsu`s eyes darkened, and the others got ready for the confrontation. It was a good twenty minutes and the inu-tachi finnaly broke through the tree line.

"Why are you here?" Kagome was the one to speek up first. The others thought it only fair, this is the group that abandond one of their own and they need to be taught a lesson.

"Who are you, wench? Why don`t you go hide like a women should and let us men take care of things? And if you`re good, mabey I`ll reward you by lettin you suck me off." The wink sent her way made her gag. How did she love him before?

"Copy why are you here? I had hoped you would`ve died long ago." InuYasha turned to Kikyou in shock, then looked back to Kagome and smirked.

"So this is where you`ve been hiding, Ne Ka-go-me? Why did you run away from me in the first place? That hurt me you know, I was going to make you my mate along with Kikyou. It`s not uncommon you know," InuYasha`s hurt looked fake even to Kagome, but something was wrong with Kagome. All of the band of seven could see it, to them it looked like she was in a spell of some sorts.

"Y-You mean that InuYasha?Do you really mean that," There was hope in Kagome`s eyes and voice. She took a step forward. That crushed Bankotsu. The pieces were like little splinter, and the rest of the band knew this. They looked pissed at Kagome.

"Of course, silly wench. Do I say things I don`t mean? Now get your sexy ass over here, love. Stand by Kikyou and let me deal with these heathens, ok?" Kagome sighed happily and trotted over next to Kikyou. Kagome looked genuinly happy to Bankotsu and that depressed him further, that is untill he saw a flash of silver and white over by Kagome. That`s when he knew it was all an act so Kagome could get her soul back. He smiled and began to fight InuYasha with more enthusiasm, when Sango and Miroku got there Kagome froze them and InuYasha, then teleported them away.

"I`m sorry I did that to you guys, but it was the only way I could see getting close enough to Kikyou to get my soul back. And if needed to prove my sorrow I will do seppuku." Kagome pulled a thin katana out of nowhere. Kagome hung her head enoughto hide her eyes. All the guys sweat droped.

"Uhhh... Kagome. I dont think thats necessary, but I don`t know if I can forgive you yet." When Kagome didn`t move Bankotsu got worried,"Uhh...Kagome mabey you need to give me that sword. God Damn It Kagome Give Me The Fucking Sword! Now!"

All froze in remeberence of the first day Kagome was here. Nobody dared try and give Kagome an order after that. They prayed for Bankotsu`s soul, in preparation for his near death. Everyone froze when she just held the sword out to him. He snatched it from her and placed it out of her reach. She lifted her head up and even though she was crying she managed a small smile. "I told you I only obey one man."

"I`m sorry. I wanted to reassure you once I saw the look of complete devestation on your face, but if I did I would`ve lost all that work. Then it would`ve been for nothing. I`m so so so sorry." Kagome sobed quietly.

May 23

Kagome is depressed, Bankotsu was avoiding her for five whole days. If he didn`t talk to her by the end of the day, then Kagome would take that as a 'lets break this courtship off, I don`t want you anymore.' Who would anyway? She was a cheater, even if InuYasha and her did nothing. Kagome still thought herself to be a cheater. 'I`m stupid! horrable! I shouldn`t have even thought of going with Bankotsu untill this was over! I`m stupid, stupid,stupid!'Kagome`s thoughts continued this way all day. No one could cheer her up, and that upset them. at night

"Ok Bankotsu, what the hell is going on between you and Kagome?"Jakotsu got right to the point. Little did any of them know, Kagome was eavs dropping out side the door.

"I don`t know what you`re talking about Jakotsu. We`re just fine." Bankotsu lied perfectly, but Jakotsu wasn`t buying it.

"Ever since the InuYasha incedent Kagome`s been depressed and you avoiding her! So I ask again, What the hell is going on between you two?" Neather Kagome nor Bankotsu have ever heard Jakotsu raise his voice. To be honest it scared both of them.

"Why would something be wrong? I mean who would want an unfaithful woman like her anyway?" Kagome gasped silently, and flinched. She made up her mind after that. Tonight after bed she would go to Goshinboku, and beg for forgiveness. That night Kagome left, leaving a note in her place.

* * *

Next morning Jakotsu awoke early that day. He hasn`t woke early since Kagome came into the group. Jakotsu looked aroun and saw a note. He icked it up, read it, and droped it with tears in his eyes. There were six words on the note.

_ ' I have a promise to keep.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Jakotsu kicked Bankotsu awake."What the hell is this?!"

"Whatcha yellin bout?" Even in Bankotsu`s sleepy state, he could see the seriousness around the letter."Fucking shit! Why did she say yes if I was going to be the last one? Why didn`t she tell me?God damn it!"

Bankotsu punched the tree next to him in half. His anger was directed mostly at his self. How could he have been so stupid? Bankotsu hurried to finnish dressing so he could follow Kagome and possibly fix things between them. "She didn`t want to scare you away."

Bankotsu looked Suikotsu in the eye."So you were the other presence."

"I had a debt to miss Kagome. I took it upon myself to be her protecter, her brother. She confided in me that she was scared that you would turn her away after she told you about the promise. She didn`t tell you because she wanted to have a chance with you, for you to court her because you wanted to, not out of pity eather. miss Kagome is just that way, ready to give her life up for a chance at something." Suikotsu told Bankotsu with minimal words that they would deal with his behavoir later. Bankotsu took off at a dead run in the direction of Goshinboku, Kagome, and InuYasha. One thought was repeated in his mind, 'please god dont let me be to late this time, I wont recover this time.'

3 days later.

Kagome entered the clearing where the Goshinboku tree rested. She was grim faced and depressed. All through her trip here Kagome berated herself. Calling herself stupid, unfaithful, a disgrace on her family, so on and so on. The set up was quiet easy, kneel before the tree and point the ceremonial knife at her navel. She hesitated for just a moment but then swiftly pushed the knife into her gut and twisted it. Kagome fell to the ground and saw Bankotsu standing before her. She dissmised it as a delusion, a way for her mind to settle itself by seeing him one last time. Kagome closed her eyes.

Bankotsu had pushed as hard as he could. He burst through the clearing and was about to call Kagome`s name when he saw her push the knife through her middle and twist it in a pain filled way. He watched in horror as the tip of the knife protruded from Kagome`s back, he watched in absolute dread as a drop of blood dripped from the corner of her mouth, and He watched as she fell forward and closed her eyes for the last time. As all of this was happening, all he could think was 'I was too late. I`m useless, horrible, worse than Naraku.'  
When the others caught up and saw Kagome dead and Bankotsu almost in tears, they knew they were too late. All hung there head in sorrow and shame. Sorrowfull at the loss of one of there own and shame at not being faster, at not being better at keeping her with them. Today and then on everything was going to be different, and they all knew it.

2222222222222222222222222222 2222222222222222222222222222 2222222222222222222222222222 2222222222222222222222222222 222222222222222222222222

"Wakey wakey little seppuku girl, time for our fun to begin," Cold water was thrown on Kagome. She sputtered and caughed. Kagome tried to sit up but her hands and feet were bound to a cold table. She pulled and panicked but she never moved."Now now, theres no need to panick. We`ll have great fun, and your boy friend can`t do anything about it. Besides, you should remember me."  
A face came out of the darkness. Kagome screamed at the face she saw looking back at her. The face was one that haunted her dreams, the one that beat her and did... other things to her. The scream was cut short by a gag being placed in her mouth, and Kagome whimpered. The look on his face promised pain, lots of pain.

Three weeks

Kagome had found a week spot in the left back corner. There was a tiny hole where both walls met the floor. Kagome planed to use it to her advantage after her captor left for bed. It would only be a few more hours and she would be home free. The hours passed like days to Kagome, but finally it was time. Her captor did the usual routine, pack up, tell Kagome to behave, leave, lock the door, and turn the lights off. Kagome waited thirty minutes before she took her advantage. She pushed her powers out and slowly crumbled a hole big enough for her to crawl through. Once Kagome smelled the fresh air she bolted.

Kagome had been running for hours, she had no clue as to where she was going her body was just moving on its own. She sensed a presence before her that she recognized. She pushed through the clearing only to see something she probably shouldn`t have. The presence she sensed was Sango`s, but what Kagome saw was Sango pinned beneath InuYasha. InuYasha`s eyes blead red and ripped a hole in Kagome`s stomach before anyone could do something. Sango looked on in horror at the scene before her, her soon to be mate`s hand in her hopefully still sister`s stomach. Kagome did the one thing any one in her situation would do, she ran. She ran and ran and ran. She ran untill her legs collapsed beneath her and she fell to the ground asleep.

The weeks since Kagome`s death had not been kind to Bankotsu. He quickly grew depressed. He ate little, talked little, and mostly slept the day away. He would see Kagome killing herself every other minute, and in the rare minute he was free, he would see her in everything. The trees, the wind, the fresh deer kill. So when a girl who looked like Kagome came crashing through the trees, he thought it a delusion. At first he just sat there, then when he realized that it was real he rushed to help her. He honestly thought it was Kagome comming back to him. The others watched in amazement at the sight of Bankotsu doing something and the Kagome look alike. All waited with baited breath to see what would happen when she awoke, they all knew the impossibilitys of it but genuinly hoped that it was Kagome.

Kagome awoke to the sound of birds and the sun in her face. She quickly sat up, which proved to be painful as her mid section began to throb painfully. Kagome looked down, and lifted her shirt to see wrappings around her middle, there was red blood stains on them. She looked around and saw a face she longed for but thought she would never see again. Bankotsu, asleep sitting next to her. She couldn`t help it, she reached out and stroked his face with the back of her hand. Kagome`s heart broke when her hand came back wet. He cried, for her, the unfaithful wench, she felt like she didn`t deserve it.

The feeling of some one touching his cheek awoke Bankotsu. He opened his eyes in time to see sobs wrack the Kagome look alike. He pulled her close and tried to comfort her, but she pulled away and looked at him in bewilderment.

"Why would you try and comfort an unfaithful wench like me. I-I dont deserve it!" Bankotsu flinched at his words being thrown back at him, and he knew this was Kagome and not some look alike.

"You heard that?" Kagome nodded. Bankotsu sighed."I didn`t mean it, I really didn`t. I was angry and hurt, and after I talked to my brothers about it I realized I was being stupid. I had decided to talk to you the next day but you had already left. I pushed myself for three days to try and catch up to you, but when I got there I had enough time to see you plunge the sword through yourself. How are you alive?"

"So it wasn`t my imagination." Kagome sighed. "One of the people from the gang had followed me back in time. Apparently they`ve kept an eye on all of us. When he saw me do seppuku, he tied my soul to this body, so I couldn`t die unless I was killed. He kept me there for three weeks but I found a way out and I`ve been running since."

"So how did you get the wound in your stomach?" Kagome`s face crinkled up.

"Ummmm... I walked in on a demons mateing ceremony" Kagome`s face was bright red, and Bankotsu chuckled. He pulled Kagome close once again and this time she stayed there. Both quickly dozed off, that is untill Jakotsu yelled about how cute it was and woke both of them up. Bankotsu glared at him and Kagome blushed and tried to hide in the corner unsuccessfully. Every one was happy and content at the moment.

222222222222222222222222222

A lot has happened in the past three years. They defeated Naraku and completed the jewel. Kagome wished the jewel away and was allowed to stay. Kagome, Sango, and InuYasha reconected and forgave eachother. Bankotsu still carried a grudge towards InuYasha once he found out that it was him who gave Kagome the hole in her stomach. Bankotsu asked Kagome to marry him and she said yes. They are now happily married and today Kagome gets to tell Bankotsu that she`s pregnant.

"Bankotsu? Darling? I have something to tall you." Kagome was biteing her lip. What if Bankotsu didn`t want a child what then?

"What is it Kagome? Is some thing wrong?" Bankotsu was worried. Kagome almost never bit her lip anymore, and when she did it was ususally bad news.

"I`m- I`m" Kagome huffed. It was just like taking a band-aid off, swift and painless. "I`m pregnant!"

Bankotsu stiffened, and Kagome began to worry. Then Bankotsu laughed and picked Kagome up and swung her around." This is amazing! I`ve always wanted kids!"

Kagome let out a breath. Everything was going to be ok, for now and forever, 


End file.
